It Just Happened (A Steven and Peridot Lemon)
by TheActualPeridotYouClods
Summary: Peridot apparently doesn't know what sex is. Steven decides to show her


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Steven's POV)/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-62a194c8-8b07-de37-cab0-00ae061687ef" span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"It just happened. One second, I was just sitting on the couch with Peri, the next second, we were makin' out. It was so sudden, I couldn't do much else but go with it. It all started earlier that evening. I was watching an episode of Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot and one of the characters made some sex joke that I can't exactly remember. Peridot, without any knowledge of human reproduction, somehow managed to pick up on the joke. "What was that?" She asked. "What was what?" I replied. "There was a slight change in her tone when she said the word 'Junk'." "That because she made a sex joke." I laughed. "What's sex?". My laughter stopped suddenly. "You don't know what sex is?" "No. If I did then why would I ask you?" "Well sex is….Umm…. It'd be better if you just read about it." "Where can I locate such information?" "The internet." At that statement she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Can't you just show me?" A blush suddenly encompassed every inch of my face. I'd always thought Peridot was attractive. I'd taken my times going over her curves with eyes more than once. Since we'd defeated the Cluster and she'd become a bit friendlier towards me, she'd started to slightly change her appearance. Her curves had widened, her breasts stuck out a bit more, and she plumped up her lips a bit. Though they were smaller than Garnet's, they were still pretty sexy. Why or how this happened I had no idea, I was just happy that it did. I'd tried flirting with her once or twice before, but she hadn't really caught on."Well, I mean, I don't know if you'd be ok with it." Why wouldn't I be?" She replied. "Well, sex is very intimate. Like, Ruby and Sapphire intimate." "Ooooh, I see. Well, in that case I am completely ok with it." "What!? Why?" I asked. "Well, I've always seen as what humans call "attractive". My sexual hormones seem to increase in intensity whenever I am near you. Though I don't have an explanation for this yet, I am close to finding one." "Why are you just telling me this now?!" I asked incredulously. "You never asked." "Fair point. So, do you want me to show you or not?" "Yes, I would like you to." At this, I gently grasped the side of her face and slowly leaned in. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the confused look on Peridot's face. Then our lips connected. Her lips were soft and quite large, making them a bit difficult to kiss properly, but I eventually got the hang of it. I took her lower lip into my mouth and started to gently suck on it. Then, I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned at this and grabbed my hair, pulling me into the kiss. I grabbed her right breast and gently squeezed, making her press herself into me. After a few minutes of this, I pulled away, looking her directly in the eyes. A thin string of saliva hung between our mouths. "Well," she said, panting. "That was, interesting. And quite enjoyable." "Would you like to keep going?" I asked. "Yes please." She replied. "Can I show you something new?" "Yes." I unzipped my pants and let my already erect penis stand tall. "Is that a weapon?" She asked. "Not really. When two people are having sex, the man puts this into the woman. The man can wear a sort of armor around depending on whether he wants to make a child." "Hmmm, I see. So, what do you want me to do with it?" My eyes immediately went to her plump lips. "Well, I wouldn't mind it if you put it in your mouth." I said, blushing. "Why would you want me to do that?" "Because it would make me feel really good." "Hmm." She replied. She grasped my penis tightly and pulled at it. "Ow Peridot stop!" At this, her expression changed to one of fear. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously. "No, you just don't pull it off like that. Here, let me show you what to do." I gently pushed her onto her knees and her put her hands around my shaft. "Oooh, I see." She started to jerk me off, beginning slowly but picking up speed as time went on. "Is that good?" She asked. "Amazing." I replied. After a few minutes of doing this, she put her mouth around it. My starts, the feeling was amazing. The softness and size of her lips were accentuated by her tongue, which she was dragging up and down my dick as the speed of her blowjob increased. "Oh Peridot, I'm gonna cum!" "Wha-" She said as her mouth was filled to the brim with cum. After I had finished my ejaculation, she looked up at me questioningly. "Swallow it." I ordered her. She complied, wiping the excess off of her mouth with her sleeve. "That was unexpected." She said. "Sorry for cumming so suddenly." I apologized. "It's alright, I rather enjoyed it." I sat back down on the couch and beckoned for Peridot to come sit next to me. When she sat down, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and sighed with a satisfied smile on her face. /span/span/p


End file.
